When Life Tests You
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to "When the Road of Life Changes," Shalimar and Misa think about staying with MX...but what happens when they're still being chased?
1. Innocent Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Marvel Comics, Tribune Entertainment, and Fireworks do. Aren't they lucky? I think so.  
  
Author's Note: Sequel to "When the Road of Life Changes". And yes I know I haven't updated or written in quite some time.I have been busy with life drama and my RPG.  
  
  
  
Mutant X "When Life Tests You"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Innocent Times  
  
A Month Later. Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
It had been a month since Shalimar had returned to Sanctuary with Misa. But  
  
Garrett, the newest member of Mutant X, didn't seem impressed in the least at the Mutant X's famed Shalimar Fox. Shalimar HAD changed; she had to deal with not being a feral and all the power and advantage that had come with it. She had been on her own and had a daughter. She had grown up. But the month back, had brought Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Emma all back to how it used to be, except there was Misa and Garrett. The fact that Misa was a feral was still a mystery to Adam however, which worried Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar. Brennan and Shalimar knew that Adam knew mostly everything having to do with New Mutants, and if he didn't know then that wasn't a good thing. Brennan had grown very close to Shalimar and Misa, too. He and Shal' had been close before he left, but she had been gone so long, but the feelings were still there.  
  
Adam was watching as Jesse and Emma played with Misa. They had taken her shopping and she had gotten a ribbon dancer, but it seemed that Emma and Jesse were having more fun with it than Misa. They were all laughing as Jesse pretended to dance around pretending he knew how to actually use the ribbon dancer. "You're so funny Uncle Jesse!" Misa exclaimed laughing.  
  
Emma giggled; "she's right," Emma grabbed the ribbon dancer from Jesse and ran off with it with Misa at her side. Jesse chased after them. They were just messing around and having a great time.  
  
Adam watched them from above; they looked so happy and innocent. He had missed them all like this. They were his children, and he hated it when Shalimar had left, even more since he had said that she should leave. He loved her most of all, she was the one that he had nursed back to health and always loyal to him. Shalimar and Brennan hadn't been the only ones getting closer again, so had Jesse and Emma. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad, but all he was thinking about at the moment was that they were happy and at the moment that was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary  
  
"So, Shal' you do know that you're staying right?" Brennan said unpacking the bag that she just wouldn't unpack while she was changing.  
  
"I don't know Brennan," Shalimar said.  
  
"Well, we've sort of become attached to you and Misa. I don't think that you and her leaving is allowed," Brennan said putting the last thing away and then shoving the bag under the bed.  
  
Shalimar finished changing and came out over to Brennan, "what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing," he said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Brennan smiled, "I've missed you so much Shal'," he said pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. He had been having nightmares about her leaving, but hadn't said anything to her about them.  
  
"Brennan I've been back for a month now!" Shalimar said somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but you were gone for so long," he told her and kissed her forehead and held onto her not wanting to let her go. "I love you," he said softly in her ear.  
  
Shalimar was somewhat shocked, she knew that he had feelings for her, but she wasn't sure if hers for him were the kind of love he talked about. She wanted them to be, she felt incredibly safe with him and he loved Misa. Shalimar panicked and pulled away. She was confused, she wanted to say that she loved him too, but she didn't want to say it if she wasn't absolutely sure. She didn't want to hurt Brennan, but she didn't want to possibly lie to him either. She stepped back a little and then turned and acted like she was fixing something on her dresser.  
  
Brennan was frustrated, but he didn't want to push her, he didn't want her to leave. Brennan put on a smile, and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why don't Misa, you, and I go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
Shalimar began to pull away again, "Brennan."  
  
"Shal', look, I don't want to push you into anything.if you don't want to do something or don't feel comfortable just tell me, I promise it'll be okay," Brennan told her hoping it would make her feel better.  
  
Shalimar turned and looked straight into Brennan's eyes. She had a sad look on her face, "Brennan," Shalimar said softly, "it's just that my life has been changing so much.and it's just confusing is all. I'm not the same person I was before. Since Misa was born I've had to worry about how we were going to eat and where we were going to stay. It hasn't been easy, and I have to admit that I REALLY have missed being a feral. It's just that I feel like a totally different person now."  
  
Brennan was happy that at least she was talking to him. "I understand, but I really want to be there for you and Misa. Shal', just know that I'm here for you, okay?"  
  
Shalimar smiled, "thank you, Brennan."  
  
"You are very welcome. So, what about dinner?"  
  
"We'll have to ask Misa," Shalimar told him smiling.  
  
  
  
Later that Night. Some Random Restaurant  
  
Misa had agreed to out to dinner, so they had all gone out. It hadn't been anything fancy, but they were out together. After dinner, they walked out to the parking lot together with Misa holding onto Shalimar's hand. It was getting late, and they didn't want Adam to worry. They were almost to the car when someone ran into Shalimar knocking her to the ground. Brennan immediately grabbed Misa since Shalimar had let her go so she wouldn't get taken. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shalimar, "hand over the girl!" the man demanded.  
  
Brennan held on tight to Misa, holding her in his arms as she cried afraid for her mother. Brennan felt completely helpless. He looked over at Shalimar who was shaking her head, he knew that she would easily give up her own life for her daughter's.  
  
"HAND HER OVER OR I'LL KILL HER!" the man yelled with the gun still pointing at Shalimar.  
  
Misa was crying hard now.  
  
Brennan held her close whispering something into her ear and then looking her straight in the eyes and then looked over at Shalimar. Brennan set Misa down and held onto her hand and she walked forward a bit, but Brennan still held onto her hand. "Let Shalimar go."  
  
Shalimar was crying afraid that this crazed gun man would take her daughter away. "Brennan.no." she sobbed.  
  
"Let the girl go first," the man told Brennan.  
  
Brennan nodded and let Misa go. He quickly put his hands together to create an electrical charge and launched it at the gun man, who wasn't expecting him to do that. Misa looked back at Brennan. "RUN!" he told her pointing away from them and she took off running as fast as she could. The gun man was on the ground in shock. Brennan quickly went over to Shalimar and took her hand pulling her up and running with her. After a few minutes the gun man was up and chasing after them. They got to the car and all of the doors unlocked as they approached and Brennan and Shalimar got into the car and locked it. Brennan started up the car and started to back out just as Misa popped up and tapped Shalimar on her shoulder.  
  
"MISA!" Shalimar cried out in relief pulling Misa to her from the back seat just as there was a shot through the back window.  
  
Brennan couldn't stop to see what had happened and backed up and then spun around and took off.  
  
Shalimar held onto Misa, not thinking to check her to see if she had been shot. She hadn't cried out or anything. Shalimar just wanted to hold onto her. Shalimar felt one of her hands wet and sat Misa up and looked at her hand. Shalimar's hand was covered in her daughter's blood. Shalimar went pale. "BRENNAN! WE NEED TO GET TO SANCTUARY NOW!"  
  
Brennan looked over to see Shalimar looking at the blood on her hand, and immediately picked up speed. 


	2. A Mother's Fears

**Chapter 2 - A Mother's Fears**  
  
  
**Outside of Med Lab - Sanctuary**  
  
Shalimar was pacing with Jesse and Brennan watching her. They had been in there for well over an hour and Shalimar was still crying. Finally, Adam walked out, he looked tired. Shalimar had immediately stopped and the others stood up. "Adam?" Shalimar asked weakly.  
  
"Shalimar, she should be fine," Adam told her touching her shoulder. "I removed the bullet, but she shouldn't move that arm much. Misa's shoulder needs to heal."  
  
"But she'll be fine?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"She needs blood, Shalimar; she lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Well I can give blood," Shalimar offered.  
  
"It won't be enough. We'll need a do a blood match."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Shalimar, you might want to think of contacting her father."  
  
Shalimar immediately turned and looked down.  
  
Brennan walked over and pulled her into his arms, "it'll be okay, Shal'."  
  
Shalimar nodded against Brennan's chest, and then turned back to Adam. "Can I see her?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
Shalimar walked past Adam, and into the med lab to see Emma standing next to Misa. Shalimar walked over to her and almost collapsed crying when she saw her little daughter. She was so pale and at peace looking. Shalimar turned away not able to look at her any longer without breaking down. Oh god! She could have died! Why are they after her?! Why couldn't they just be after me…not her…she's innocent…I can't lose her! I don't know what I'd do! I love her so much! Adam walked up to her and pulled her to the side.  
  
"Shalimar, who is Misa's father? Do you know where he is?" Adam asked.  
  
"Adam," Shalimar started, but then looked down. Why is he asking me this? Why does it matter?  
  
"What?"  
  
Shalimar looked up sadly, "I'm not exactly sure where he is…" I'm sure that sounded great! I don't even know who Misa's father is, let alone WHERE he is!   
  
"Well, I'll run a blood check and see if any of the others might match, and then there's the option of possibly getting blood from a hospital contact."  
  
"Thank you, Adam."  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
**  
Later that Day…  
Med Lab - Sanctuary**  
  
Emma was running the blood matches trying to find one for Misa. Shalimar had already given blood and it had been administered to Misa. Brennan walked in behind Emma quietly trying to scare her, but she could sense he was there. "Come on, you can't sneak up on me and you know it," Emma told him still tending to her task.  
  
Brennan frowned slightly, "you're no fun, Emma. So…how's Misa?"  
  
Emma smiled, "she's the same as the last time you asked, which was like ten minutes ago."  
  
"It's been more than ten minutes, hasn't it?"  
  
Emma giggled slightly, "no."  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm actually running your blood against Misa's for a possible match," Emma said turning away from her screen looking over at Brennan.  
  
Brennan looked past Emma as the computer finished its test, "aw Emma, what does it mean when all of the red squares line up and blink blue?" Brennan asked curiously.  
  
Emma gave him a weird look and turned back to the screen and started punching in commands.  
  
Brennan was worried now, "Emma, what's wrong? What DOES it MEAN?"  
  
Emma turned around and looked straight at him, "it means you're a perfect match."  
  
Brennan was confused, "okay, which is good, right?"  
  
"Brennan, it means you're her father!" Emma told him seeing that he wasn't getting the point she was trying to get across.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!"  
  
"I ran a diagnostic and it's not wrong."  
  
"But…Shal' didn't say anything…"  
  
"Maybe she didn't know."  
  
"I should go tell her!" Brennan said turning quickly but Emma grabbed his arm and he looked back at her in confusion.  
  
"Your DAUGHTER needs your help now, let Adam tell her."  
  
Brennan nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
**Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary**  
  
Shalimar was sitting staring at a picture of her and Misa. A knock came at her door, she looked up, the door was slid open, and Adam's head popped in. "Shalimar, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Come in," Shalimar told him trying not too sound emotional.  
  
Adam slid the door all the way open, entered, and then closed it behind him. He tried to smile, hoping to cheer her up. "I have SOME good news…"  
  
Shalimar's hopes came up a bit. "She's okay? You found a blood match?!"  
  
Adam frowned slightly.  
  
"Adam, don't make that face…you said it was GOOD news."  
  
"It IS good news, just not THAT news…exactly."  
  
Shalimar was confused, "Adam, what exactly is it then?"  
  
"We've found Misa's father…"  
  
"Y…yyyyou….hhow?!" Shalimar finally got out.  
  
"Shalimar, I don't think it's who you thought it was…"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Shalimar asked even more confused.  
  
"Because BRENNAN is Misa's father."  
  
"WHAT!? Nnnnnnooo…Adam, the tests are wrong…it's not possible!"  
  
"Shalimar, we've checked the tests, they're not wrong. Brennan is Misa's father."  
  
Shalimar dropped her head into her hands, "all this time…I've kept her from him…" Shalimar started crying, "I…I…I didn't know…"  
  
"It's going to be okay, Shalimar. Misa is going to be fine now," Adam said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"How am I going to tell him?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"He knows," Adam simply said.  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Actually Emma did…he's a perfect match for her, remember?"  
  
"He's going to hate me."  
  
"No, he's not. He's just a little shaken is all."  
  
Shalimar dropped her head back into her hands.  
  
"Isn't the only thing that really matters right now is that your daughter is going to be fine and that she's safe?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes," Shalimar said though the answer was a bit muffled.  
  
"Come on, you can see her now…"  
  
Shalimar's head shot up, "are you sure? It's okay?"  
  
"You're not going to upset her or kidnap her from my medlab so it's fine," Adam said smiling.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
TBC... 


End file.
